Deltarousal
by Lord Kinesis
Summary: After overthrowing the king, the four heroes proceed their adventure. After Kris wanders off to clear his head, Ralsei confesses to a secret he's held in since he met them. Hearing his secret, Susie has some new, yet, very well thought out plans to what happens next. Enjoy!


Deltarousal

 **Author's Note: I've been waiting seemingly forever for Deltarune to become its own category, and I've had this idea in mind since very shortly after I knew all four main characters. If you're a filthy sinner as well, please proceed, but be cautious, this story is rated M for reasons you already know. I think I took this one a little further than most readers are used to. If at any point you feel uncomfortable, don't proceed, but if you came here for a lemony story, you've come to the right place. But why am I wasting my time warning you? If you came here, you probably already knew all this already. Enjoy!**

* * *

Susie and Kris reentered the mystic portal the very next day, soon enough, they were reunited with their close pal Ralsei, and their new dark king Lancer. Both of which were ready to move on with their adventure. Only about a couple miles into the journey did the party come to a halt.

"Guys, we've been walking for quite some time now." Ralsei says in a tired voice. "And we haven't encountered any monsters yet today."

"I know." Susie remarks. "I'm very tense for battle and this is getting tiring." She faces the blue spade boy at her side.

"I understand." Lancer replies. "Ever since I overthrew daddy, I told the other servants to stay away from you. I didn't want anyone to get hurt again." Kris smiles lightly and pats Lancer's shoulder.

"Thanks buddy." The human says with compassion. "It was kind of you to save us yesterday." The blue spade faces him.

"You're welcome. But…" Lancer sighs. "I told everyone to leave us alone because I wanted the fighting to stop, but now we're in territory I've never been before, so there's no diplomatic immunity for me now. Anyone we encounter will probably try to hurt all of us."

"I haven't been here either." Ralsei comments. "It's getting pretty dark and at this point, I'm not hoping for any encounters." Kris withdraws his sword and turns toward the path.

"Well friends, I'm going to do a little hunting." The purple dragon's eyes lit up beneath her hair.

"Ooh, can I come?" She asks. The human shakes his head.

"No Susie, I need a little alone time. Last night, something ghastly happened to my soul." Ralsei's eyes widened.

"Oh no Kris! Is someone possessing you?" He asks in a panicked tone. Kris sighs.

"I don't know, but I need a little time to clear my head and sculpt the area around us. I don't want to encounter anyone like Jevil again." Lancer chuckles.

"Jevil was the only Joker in our castle. He was thrown in solitary confinement for stirring chaos all over the castle." His enthusiasm fades. "Don't tell me you guys fought him." Susie pulls out a satanic pickaxe.

"We got the Devilsknife from Jevil yesterday. He said we'll need it in future fights." Kris grabs the blade from Susie.

"On that note, I think it's best that I take it with me." He says as he turns around and starts walking away.

"Are you sure you don't want our help?" Lancer asks.

"I'll be okay." Kris calls out as he walks out of their visible range. Susie lets out a deep sigh.

"I can't believe he left the team." She says annoyed. Lancer shakes his head.

"He's merely taking a break. Not something I haven't done plenty of times yet." Susie frowns at him.

"It's not like you've helped us deal with any monsters yet." Lancer shrugs.

"What can I say? All of them were members of dad's kingdom. And Jevil is my cousin."

"Yeah right!" The dragon girl remarks. "You mean to tell me your dad imprisoned his own nephew?" The spade boy shakes his head.

"Jevil was the son of my mom's brother." He pauses for a few seconds of sadness. "Daddy divorced her years ago, killed his brother in law, and then threw Jevil in the dungeon." Susie sighs and faces the goat boy.

"Well Ralsei, comfort him please." She flinches once she notices Ralsei standing almost as still as a statue, blushing like mad. His hat covered his cheeks pretty well, but Susie could still see his embarrassment. "Ralsei, you've gotten real quiet all of a sudden. Is something wrong?" The shaded goat gulps.

"Guys… I have a very personal question for you two." He says as he shivers. Lancer levitates a little closer.

"What's up Ralsei, we're a team, right? We don't keep secrets from one another." Susie chuckles.

"It's probably another embarrassing hobby losers do that you don't want to admit to." She begins laughing as Ralsei turns away. Lancer puts his hands on his hips.

"Susie! He doesn't look very in the mood to be picked on right now!" Susie stops laughing as she notices Ralsei bawling quietly.

"Nevermind!" He exclaims. "I know you'd judge me anyways!" He begins crying more audibly as Lancer sits on a rock beside him.

"I won't judge you, I promise. I didn't bring a gavel with me." He faces Susie. "You won't judge a sensitive man, now will you Susie?" The dragon girl sighs deeply and loses her expression.

"I'm sorry Ralsei, you can share this secret with me. I promise I won't think less of you." Ralsei stops crying for a second.

"You promise?" He asks as she smiles and nods.

"You have my word." She says as his tears fade.

"Okay, well… are either of you two, you know… bi?" He asks. Susie's thoughts freeze her subconscious upon hearing this.

"Bi?" She manages to say. Ralsei blushes deeply.

"Bi… what?" Lancer asks. "Bilingual? Because I think I know some Portuguese." He chuckles. The shaded goat shakes his head.

"No… like, bisexual." Lancer's smile vanishes.

"What the heck does that mean?" He asks as Susie groans audibly.

"Tell me you know what that means Lancer." She says under slight frustration.

"Like, he's got parts a girl has. Or he lacks the parts a boy has?" The spade asks. Susie sighs and turns back to Ralsei.

"Is that what you were trying to hide from us?" He nods lightly with flushed cheeks.

"Ye-yeah. I'm bi." He says nervously. "I thought you'd figure it out sooner or later, so I thought I should tell you right now." Susie flinches as a very dark thought goes through her head.

"You're bisexual?" Ralsei nods again. "That's not something to be embarrassed about." Ralsei suddenly begins smiling.

"Really?!" He asks with enthusiasm. "I'm glad you- Whoa!" He freezes at the sudden embrace of Susie's hand beneath his lower cape. She grabbed his private. He slowly looks up at her and he freezes in fear when he sees her evil grin.

"So you're already familiar with your sexuality huh?" She asks.

"Susie, please! Let go of me!" He panics as Lancer levitates closer.

"Are you touching the man's Boyzone?" He says with a light frown that his hood covered.

"Oh yeah," Susie replies. "I think he's enjoying it thus far aren't you?" Ralsei immediately shakes his head.

"No Susie! I'm not! I feel the slightest muscle spasm will damage me permanently!" Susie chuckles.

"Okay, I'll stop touching on one condition. You have to show both me and Lancer your little Ralsei, how's that sound?" The goat blushes again.

"What?!" He almost screams. Susie chuckles evilly and nods.

"Well if you think my man hands are too uncomfortable for your little wee wee, I suggest we give it a closer examination. Don't you think?" Ralsei gulps.

"This isn't necessary at all!" He protests.

"What'll it be?" Susie asks. "It feels pretty soft and fluffy." She teases as she squeezes it lightly, causing him to yelp under his breath.

"Okay stop!" Susie retracts her hand. "You guys can look." He finally surrenders and drops his cape aside. Lancer gasps as soon as the goat is now completely naked.

"Oh my god!" He exclaims as Ralsei blushes deeper and Susie chuckles. "You're white?!" Their expressions change.

"Lancer, don't be racist." The dragon snarls to the spade boy.

"I'm not racist, I just thought you were a black sheep." Ralsei sighs.

"A goat Lancer and a lot of goats are white." Lancer nods.

"I know, but under the hat, I thought you were completely black." Susie remembered Lancer wasn't with them when Ralsei showed them his face for the first time.

"Well Ralsei, you've got a nice dick." Lancer glares at her.

"Susie, language!" Ralsei chuckles meekly.

"Thanks Susie." He comments. Lancer continues to pout.

"My dad forced me to take a shower every time I said a bad word. Must I find you a lake to soak yourself in?" Susie gives him a naughty expression.

"I'll be plenty wet when this is over. But I'll be much dirtier than before." Ralsei's heart begins to pound even quicker upon hearing that.

"Wha-what?!" He exclaims as Susie steps forward again.

"That's right, time to fondle this little hotdog of yours." As she reaches for it, Ralsei blocks her hand.

"Stop Susie! You're too strong. I don't want you to pull a muscle that will hurt me long-term." Susie frowns in disappointment.

"You forbid me from giving you a gentle handjob?" Ralsei gathers his courage and glares at her.

"Yes! I forbid it." Susie steps back and faces Lancer.

"Well then Ralsei, it's time to prove you're bisexual." Lancer raises one of his hidden eyebrows.

"Again, what does bisexual mean? He's got a penis for crying out loud!" Susie glances at Lancer's hands for a second.

"If you won't let me touch you, then Lancer will." Ralsei's eyes widen, Lancer's smile fades.

"You want Lancer to touch my penis?!" Ralsei exclaims.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Lancer says in a disinterested tone. Susie giggles and gives Lancer a teasing expression with her body.

"Really Lancer? Doesn't his skinny wiener look soft?" Lancer stares directly at Ralsei's mini fruit tree.

"Hm…" Ralsei begins blushing again. "It sure does."

"And isn't it a little cold outside for your blue hands?" She teases. He nods.

"Come to think of it, it does." Susie shrugs.

"Well this little boy claims he's bisexual, but when a beautiful girl offers to stroke him well, he won't let her touch."

"Beautiful? Dream on." Ralsei sarcastically remarks. Susie glares for a second but then realizes she'll get even with him a different way.

"Come on Lancer, if he's bisexual, it means he loves both girls and boys." Lancer's frown becomes a curious expression.

"Ah. I get it." He faces Ralsei and blushes cutely. "You love us?!" Ralsei frowns.

"It means I'm capable of loving boys and girls." He turns away. "It doesn't mean I love all of them." Susie grins.

"But it should mean you have no problem taking enjoyment out of either gender either. Does it?" Before Ralsei can object, she continues. "Lancer, grab his cock."

"Okay sure." Ralsei flinches once the blue spade's right-hand embraces his cold penis. He can feel his heart thumping madly in his chest and his formerly cold body temperature begins rising to a feverish level. "Wow, it is soft!" Lancer exclaims as he looks into Ralsei's eyes. "It feels awesome to touch!"

"Re-really?" The now paralyzed goat asks. Lancer nods rapidly.

"Oh yeah!" He begins squeezing it lightly and stroking the edges. Ralsei moans contently. "Do you like that?" Lancer asks. Ralsei could never tell a lie.

"Honestly, yes. Yes, I do." Ralsei truthfully says as Lancer begins stroking faster. "Wow!"

"Do you like it when I go fast?" He asks, Ralsei slowly faces him as he goes slower with more pressure. "Or do you prefer a very slow stroke with a firm embrace?" The goat child simply sighs.

"Wow. I've never felt so relaxed in such an unusual way." He remarks with a funny look on his face. Susie frowns lightly.

"You don't masturbate?" Ralsei shakes his head.

"I'm only twelve years old." He says as he faces Lancer. "Lancer, how old are you?"

"Thirteen." The blue spade responds. "I've never really done it either." Susie rolls her hidden eyes.

"Really? You've never touched yourselves naked before?" They both shake their heads. "Well, I'm almost fifteen, and I do it almost every day in bed." Ralsei halts his moaning and faces her.

"You, do that, every night?" He says while panting. Lancer continues stroking quickly as Susie nods.

"What else am I supposed to do when my parents are asleep?" She asks. "But I've never seen a boy's penis before. This is a first." Ralsei continues blushing until suddenly, an unfamiliar wave of excited energy flows through his fluffy dick.

"Lancer! I think I'm gonna cum!" He exclaims. Susie's seductive look only intensifies after hearing that. Lancer looks up in question.

"Come where? You're already here and-" His sentence is cut short once a hot, thick, liquid erupts from Ralsei's dick. "Whoa! What is this stuff?!" He stares at his soaked hand curiously. Susie giggles.

"That's Ralsei's semen." She remarks as Ralsei's breathing becomes a little slower and more normal pace.

"Oh god, that felt weird. But I can't say I regret letting that happen." The goat says as the spade boy frowns lightly.

"Well whatever, now I have to wash my hand." As he's about to wipe it on the ground, Susie grabs his other arm and pulls him back.

"Hold it bud! There's only one place that stuff goes, inside someone's mouth!" Lancer began shivering and sweating as he fearfully faces Ralsei.

"What? I don't want to drink this weird sticky stuff!" Ralsei sighs.

"Sorry Lancer, I should've let you know to let go first." Susie frowns at the spade boy.

"Is that so?" Lancer nods nervously. "Well then, more for me." Before Lancer can protest, Susie shoves his right hand into her mouth and inhales.

"Ewe!" Both Ralsei and Lancer exclaim. Susie stops after a few seconds.

"Tasty stuff Ralsei." She says seductively. Lancer stares at his hand now soaked in the purple dragon's saliva.

"Was that really necessary Susie?" She shrugs.

"Who cares? Men can only do that a certain number of times a day." Lancer pauses.

"Men?" He asks. Susie nods.

"Yep, you can do it to you know." Lancer's hormones contact his lower testicles. He nervously faces Ralsei.

"Well buddy, was it fun?" Ralsei blushes.

"Sort of. But I should warn you it feels very weird the first time it happens." Susie rolls her eyes.

"You'll get used to it." She stares at Lancer. "Well pal, what are you waiting for? Show us your dick." Lancer frowns.

"I told you not to say dick! Must I have my servants come in and shower you?" Susie smirks evilly.

"Maybe I should shower your hand in spit again and-"

"That won't be necessary!" The blue spade exclaims as he lifts up his spade shirt and his blue wildcard is revealed. He has a black tip on the end. "There. Here's my penis." Ralsei and Susie both stare as Lancer blushes.

"Well, it's already longer and thicker than Ralsei's," Susie remarks as she faces him. "Well Ralsei, you know what to do." The goat child sighs and steps forward.

"Wait!" Lancer holds his hand out. "I don't think so." Ralsei gives a relieved sigh.

"Good, I didn't really want to anyways." Susie steps forward.

"What's the problem Lancer?" She asks as he turns toward her.

"It's just… I don't do well with fluffy things on my private. It feels extremely weird." Susie rolls her covered eyes.

"Don't be picky dude. You don't like fluffy things?" The dragon asks. The spade boy shakes his head.

"Not on my balls. Ralsei's paws are too furry for my liking and I forbid him from touching me." Ralsei chuckles and nervously steps back.

"I guess I can't do it then. Sorry Susie." Susie gives him an evil look.

"So Ralsei can't use his hands huh? Well then Lancer. How about you have him enter stool form?" Ralsei gasps.

"You wouldn't!" He exclaims as Lancer frowns at Susie.

"Yeah! Stool form is my thing!" He whines.

"Look, have Ralsei get on his knees and give you a blowjob." Ralsei gasps. Lancer shrugs.

"What the hell does that mean?" The spade asks as Susie picks him up and sets him down in front of Ralsei.

"Ralsei, on all fours now." She commands.

"But-!" He protests as she snaps.

"Letting me hear backtalk? Do as I say! Get on your hooves like a real goat!" Ralsei sighs and complies.

"Is that better?" He asks as Susie gives a satisfied smile.

"Significantly. Now Lancer, pacify him." Lancer shrugs.

"I don't know that move, only Ralsei does." Susie pushes him forward light and his wildcard spade enters the goat's mouth. "Ooh!" Lancer moans the second Ralsei's tongue makes contact with him.

"How does that feel your highness?" Susie asks as Ralsei moves his tongue around the edges of Lancer's penis.

"It feels… unbelievable." Susie chuckles.

"Unbelievable huh? That's a new description for sure." She faces Ralsei. "Now go in and out on him." Ralsei begins leaning forward and back.

"Ohhhhhh." Lancer moans in a content tone. "This is a very new feeling indeed." He shudders in place as Susie hugs him from behind.

"Enjoying this, aren't you my king?" She whispers seductively into his ears.

"Yeah." He nods before Ralsei's tongue gets him a little more sensitively. "Ralsei, stand back." He warns. The goat child ignores him and proceeds. "Ralsei, you might wanna let go now!" He exclaims as Ralsei shakes his head lightly. "Well buddy, enjoy the flavor!" Lancer exclaims as he releases his sperm into Ralsei's mouth. He immediately stands up afterwards.

"That was kinda fun." Ralsei says before gagging on Lancer's fluid. Susie frowns at him.

"I kind of wanted some of that to you know?" Ralsei gives a savage smirk to her.

"Sorry Susie, you weren't the one sucking, now were you?" Lancer frowns.

"Sucking? Why's it called a blowjob if you're sucking instead of blowing?" He asks as Susie shrugs.

"I have no idea. But you two are a couple of filthy sinners, now aren't you?" She begins laughing darkly as both boys frown at her.

"We're the sinners? We were peer pressured into that!" Ralsei exclaims angrily.

"Yeah! You wanted us to jack each other for your own amusement!" Lancer says with equal frustration. Susie's laughter stops.

"Oh, for my own amusement?" They both adamantly nod. "I'll concede, but please answer me truthfully."

"What?" Lancer asks as he prepares some floating spades in pursuit of a threat. The purple dragon shows no fear to his threat.

"Are you guys telling me you didn't enjoy your first orgasms?" Both boys face each other and blush lightly.

"Well… I can't say it wasn't enjoyable at all." Ralsei begins. "But… I never thought it would be from someone I'd only met one day prior." Lancer sighs.

"It could've been better. I mean, I was kinda hoping the first time I'd experience that, it'd be with a girl." Susie smirks.

"Is that so?" She asks as Lancer begins blushing.

"Well yeah, but… I mean a super beautiful girl!" He exclaims. Susie shrugs and points at Ralsei.

"Ralsei's a pretty girl don't you think?" She taunts.

"Hey! I'm a boy for god's sake!" He pouts. Susie chuckles.

"You're girlier than anyone I've ever met." She teases, before turning back to Lancer. "But by the way, if you wanted it to be with a super beautiful girl, there's one standing right in front of you." Lancer blushes.

"Well… you're too scary to be beautiful." The dragon chuckles.

"I try to be scary. But do you want to see my beautiful side?" She asks.

"If it negates this scary persona then yeah!" Ralsei responds. Susie brings her hands to her chest.

"Well boys, you've earned the final piece of this experience. You boys managed to turn me on a little more than I thought you could when I first met you." Both boys blush deeply.

"You thought we were hot?" Ralsei asks. Susie shakes her head.

"Not at all. But in the past twenty minutes, you guys have proven to be… sexy. Even sexier than Mettaton." Lancer scratches his head in confusion.

"Mettaton? Who's he?" Susie chuckles.

"A sexy celebrity on the surface world. More humanlike than the other monsters. I thought only humans could turn me on, but you guys proved me wrong. But you only lacked one thing all sexy guys have." Ralsei raises an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Dicks." Lancer's frown intensifies.

"Okay! That's it! You're getting a bar of soap in your mouth when we reach our next checkpoint!" Lancer shouts. Suddenly both of them fall silent once Susie's shirt falls to the floor.

"Again, you guys have swell penises, but not thick firm dicks." Ralsei begins sweating.

"Your… chest is very…"

"Huge." Lancer finishes Ralsei's sentence. Susie reaches for the buckle to her bra.

"Sorry boys, you haven't seen the best part yet." Her bra unbuckles and falls to the floor. Both boys stare deeply at her large purple breasts.

"Wow," Ralsei says in a fascinated voice as he begins drooling. Lancer manages to keep his saliva in his mouth, but he can't help but levitate closer to her.

"What are these round balls of skin on your chest?" He asks her. Susie giggles cutely.

"They're called breasts sweetie." She replies.

"Sweetie?" Lancer asks as Ralsei shrugs. Susie licks her lips.

"That's right. I want you both to come closer and get your soft paws around them." Lancer immediately buries his head into her cleavage as Ralsei steps forward quickly.

"It feels sooooo good!" Lancer exclaims as he pokes the outlines of her breasts repeatedly with his fingers. Ralsei shyly strokes her left breast.

"I never thought you'd show us your privates Susie." He says with a huge smile on his face.

"Eh, you guys got naked in front of me, so it's only fair I do the same for you don't you think?" She asks sounding sweet.

"I wish I had a chest like this!" Lancer exclaims. "It feels so squishy!" Susie chuckles.

"It feels even better on me. You boys are fairly appealing touchers." Ralsei puts a little pressure into her left breast. The dragon girl moans lightly at his touch.

"I've never seen such well-developed breasts before." He compliments as Susie blushes lightly.

"You know the best part? I'm still growing. If you think I'm sexy now, wait three or five years from now and imagine me then."

"I am," Lancer replies in a seduced voice. "And it's making me feel funny." Susie smiles and looks at the spade boy's crotch. Sure as she predicted, he has a growing erection.

"Now that, Lancer, is exactly what I'd hoped for a few minutes ago, you've got a nice wang." She says in a flirtatious voice. Ralsei hugs Susie around her left arm.

"So, what happens next Susie?" He asks in a squeamish tone. She gives him the most seductive look imaginable.

"We fuck." She says in a low tone. Ralsei reveals an overwhelmed look on his face. Susie felt very excited for what happens next, only for something to strike her back. "Ow!" She exclaims as they both face a greatly disturbed Lancer.

"THAT IS THE LAST STRAW!" He firmly establishes. "Susie! You're getting punished for saying the F-word!" Susie rolls her eyes and aids the light cut Lancer played on her back.

"Did you really have to cut me, dude?" She mumbles as she tries stroking her fresh wound. "You can't keep your spades to yourself? Those things are sharp!" She complains as the young black suit shakes his head.

"Tier-three swear words require physical discipline Susie, I'm afraid I'm going to have to spank you relentlessly!" Susie and Ralsei's eye immediately widen at the sound of his sentence.

"Look, Lancer, I don't think that's necessary." Ralsei meekly comments. The purple reptile grins largely.

"I'll accept your punishment. On a couple conditions." She states. Lancer folds his arms.

"What are your requests?" He asks. Susie's fingers slide into the outer edge of her pant waist.

"One, you have to probe me when you're done." Ralsei gasps.

"Not happening." The young spade responds whilst shaking his head. "I don't know what dragons eat, but I'm sure you have a very unsanitary rectum." Susie rolls her eyes and grips her pants firmly.

"I don't mean my asshole, dude. And for your information, I eat chalk." She drops her pants to the ground and both Lancer and Ralsei stare at two different sides of her. "My second condition being, you must slap my bare butt. Got it?" Lancer begins sweating.

"I think you can keep your pants on." He says. Susie glances at Ralsei.

"I see someone has taken an interest in my ass already." Ralsei blushes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare." Susie chuckles mockingly.

"Don't apologize, I expected nothing less from you." She flashes around, giving Ralsei a glance at her pussy and Lancer a glance at her ass. Ralsei nearly nosebleeds.

"Susie, you're really starting to scare me now." He mumbles while shivering.

"Why's that? I thought you preferred sweet me over scary me. What's so creepy about sweet Susie?" He shrugs.

"It's a lot to take in." Lancer firmly points to the ground.

"Well, I'm not scared one bit. Susie, stool form. Now!" He commands. Susie giggles deeply and descends to her hands and knees.

"Okay, I'm ready for the new king to punish me." She says flirtatiously. Lancer points at Ralsei.

"But first, I need you to pacify her." Ralsei gasps.

"What do you mean?!" He exclaims. The young spade holds his hand up to present the woods behind them.

"Look around, we're vulnerable to any freelance monster who happens to catch us. I think Susie will accidentally yelp and trigger a nearby predator." Susie smirks to Ralsei.

"Well buddy, I think you know what to do." Ralsei glances at his erection for a second before dropping onto his knees.

"Sorry Susie, I'm a little tired from the last one and I don't trust your sharp teeth." Susie grabs the back of his neck, causing him to yelp subtly.

"Don't worry you little cuddly ball of fluff, I don't expect to suck a tired one anyways." Ralsei gulps.

"What are you saying?"

"You'll pacify me a different way." Before Ralsei is capable of moving, she faces Lancer. "Okay Lancer, slap my ass!" The spade boy lifts up his right hand.

"With pleasure!" The second his palm strikes the edge of her rump, she pulls Ralsei closer and brings their lips together. The moment her voice emits the reflex to the sudden pain, it echoes through the young goat's throat.

"Mmph!" Susie and Ralsei both moan while their lips are locked. Ralsei never anticipated this sort of activity when he brought up his sexuality. He'd never kissed anyone before, and despite the heavy pressure the reptilian teen's vocal cords are pushing into his own, he can't help but smile internally. He finally wraps his arms behind Susie's head and returns the kiss.

"Are you two smooching each other?" Lancer asks as he slaps Susie again. Ralsei gives him a thumbs up. "Well," * **Slap** * "It's kinda," * **Slap** * "Hard to enjoy a kiss!" * **Slap** * "As you endure the pain," * **Slap** * "Of another man's palm against your bare buns!" Lancer vigorously smacks her ass with increasing pressure each time. Eventually the purple dragon girl vocally spasms and the sudden reflex causes both of them to vibrate.

"Whoa!" Ralsei exclaims as Susie lets go of him. She then glares at the blackjack.

"Lancer! Not so hard!" She snarls. Ralsei chuckles a few times.

"I think Lancer's just a little jealous. He's never kissed anyone either." Lancer shrugs.

"So what if I haven't? I'm a young prince waiting for a princess that will come to me someday." Susie turns back to Ralsei.

"Well it seems I'm in the presence of two princes. Does that make me the princess?" Ralsei smiles cutely.

"It sure does!"

"I guess?" Lancer mutters. He then looks toward the ground and sighs. "Are we done now? I'm kinda tired." Susie rolls onto her back and smiles seductively at the two boys.

"You're tired already? I haven't even cummed yet." Lancer and Ralsei both face each other.

"And, that can't wait until tomorrow?" Lancer asks. "AH!" Susie immediately grabs his erection with her right hand. "I said I'm tired!" He pouts. Susie swiftly grabs onto Ralsei with her left hand.

"Ah!" He yelps in fear at the sudden embrace. Susie leans upward and sighs.

"You boys really are a couple of sinners. You suck on and fondle each other's balls and when a beautiful girl wants to do the same, you forbid it?" She asks. "You've got a lot of nerve getting me to take off my clothes, and then refuse to finish up." Ralsei glares.

"We didn't ask you to take off your clothes. You did that yourself!" Lancer nods.

"You've orchestrated every second of the last half hour to your own personal enjoyment. Now you want more?!" Susie smiles and glances at Lancer, and then at Ralsei, and then at Lancer again.

"You boys are the only friends I've ever had. I wanted us all to share a pleasant memory we could all grow up with." She states.

"But, what about Kris?" Ralsei stammers. "He's not here right now." Susie shakes her head.

"No, he's not. But the sad truth is, one girl can only please two men at once. If Kris were here, only two out of three of you would get to share this wonderful experience with me. Now that he's not here, it might be your only chance." Lancer and Ralsei sigh in unison.

"What more do you want from us?" Lancer asks. "I'm willing to do this for another five minutes, and then I want some shut-eye." She turns to Ralsei.

"Ditto." He responds. Susie's seductive smile becomes more casual.

"Alright, then I promise you boys one thing you'll both agree on in the end." She stands up and pulls them both up against her warm chest. "I promise the next five minutes with be the best moments of your entire lives." Both of them smile cutely and look up to their taller friend. They can see a pair of truthful eyes behind her beautiful plum hair.

"I'm in," Ralsei says with determination.

"Me too!" Lancer responds. Susie gets back on her hands and knees.

"Alright then, Lancer, go to my vagina." She commands as Lancer steps behind her.

"Which one is that again?" He asks.

"It's the small hole above. I want you to place your dick in it." Lancer shrugs.

"Are you ever going to stop saying dick?" He asks in an almost joking manner.

"You'll just have to get used to it." She says. Lancer chuckles.

"Well, I've got two words for you." He inserts his wildcard into her. "Fuck you!" They both laugh in unison.

"That's what I like to hear!" Susie responds heartily before facing Ralsei. "Now Ralsei." He flinches as she grips his leg and pulls him closer. "If you'll just stand a little closer." The goat child gives a nervous look.

"You won't bite me will you?" He asks nervously.

"Don't worry Ralsei, I would never do anything to hurt you, I promise." She wraps her tongue around his erection. "Okay, thrust!" She says before swallowing Ralsei's fluffy fully hardened cock. He immediately moans at the sudden feeling as Lancer does from behind.

"Man!" The blackjack exclaims as his breathing gets heavier. "This feels amazing!" He continues thrusting Susie as Ralsei nods.

"I would agree." He humbly responds before he pushes forward on Susie's face. She moans in a muffled tone as Lancer gives Ralsei a daring grin.

"Is that a challenge dude?" The spade asks. The goat boy mirrors his expression.

"Yep." He responds.

"Well then," Lancer begins. "Yah!" He thrusts his groin forward with a little more pressure than before, causing Susie's body to move forward.

"Gah!" Ralsei thrusts forward on Susie's mouth, pushing her back to Lancer.

"HRM!" The spade prince returns the volley on Susie's pussy, Ralsei moans and deflects the thrust with his own. Both boys feel like they are playing a game of tennis with their scrotums.

"This, is, fun!" Lancer says between breaths.

"It, sure, is!" Ralsei responds as he moans through his words. "Are you enjoying it, Susie?" He asks as he glances at her. She looks up at him and winks, then she releases his dick for a second.

"Okay boys, give me every ounce of strength your body has!" She shouts with determination. She quickly rewraps her tongue over his ever-expanding erection. Ralsei and Lancer glance at each other for a second.

"Let's finish this!" Lancer exclaims.

"Here we go!" Ralsei chants cheerfully. The next second, both of them thrust powerfully in unison. Susie moans at the warm feeling in both her mouth and pussy, the sudden force is beginning to overwhelm her.

"Mm!" She moans audibly as Ralsei continues striking forward. The young goat begins to sweat from the intense heat his body is generating. He gets to the point he can hardly contain it.

"Susie, I'm gonna cum!" He shouts. The spade boy raises an arm.

"That makes two of us Ralsei!" Lancer adds. Susie opens her mouth for a second.

"So am I. Give it to me!" She regrips Ralsei with her tongue as both boys thrust harder. That excitable rage within them finally reaches the tip of their cock.

"NYAGH!" Ralsei and Lancer groan loudly in unison as the thick white liquid powerfully emerges from their six- and seven-inch cocks. A similar liquid is released around Lancer as he pulls out.

"Whoa!" The spade prince exclaims as he tries regaining his breath. "That feels so unusual, yet, so incredibly, amazing!" Ralsei pulls out of Susie.

"I would agree good friend." He says before falling on his bottom. "I'm exhausted." The dragon girl regains her strength and stands up.

"Now boys, it's time for the final lesson." They both look up at her face. "We never tell anyone we did this."

"But, it was the best moment of my life!" Lancer exclaims. "Are you sure I can't tell my dad about this." Susie swiftly grabs him by the collarbone.

"No! This is something for us to know, and no one else to ever find out! Got it!" Lancer's mischievous smile returns to his face.

"Okay, but can we do it again sometime?" Susie lowers her temper and glances at Ralsei.

"I'd rather wait until I'm a little older myself." He says. "But going forward, I'd be delighted to relive this experience sometime in the future." Susie makes a daring grin.

"Alright then, you boys really gave it to me today. I look forward to doing it with you both again later." She then looks out into the woods. "But we should probably have Kris with us." Lancer laughs.

"You must be present to win." He says. "He chose to go off on his own and he missed everything." Ralsei blushes lightly.

"I kinda wish Kris were here myself." Susie makes a taunting smirk.

"Oh, I get it. He's your man crush you were afraid of hiding from us." Ralsei giggles and nods. "Well, I'd be lying if I said he wasn't pretty sexy himself," Susie remarks.

"Hey, we might as well act casual, so he doesn't get suspicious," Lancer says as he puts his shirt back on. Susie and Ralsei respectively reenter their own clothing items within a minute.

"Well, we should call it a night now." Ralsei says as he sits on the ground. "It's too bad we don't have a pillow to sleep on." Susie smiles and lays down against a rock.

"I've got you boys covered. Come snuggle me." Ralsei blushes deeper.

"You want us to cuddle you?" He shyly asks. Lancer makes a large grimacing smile.

"I'm going for it!" He dives down onto Susie's chest and she wraps her large right arm around his head.

"That's right, come here you cute little spade!" She exclaims as she holds him closer. Ralsei casually lays down and rests against the left side of Susie's chest.

"Alright, good night you two." He says as he gets comfortable. Susie wraps her left arm behind him.

"Goodnight fluffy boy." She says enthusiastically. Ralsei sighs contently and the rhythm of the dragon's strong heartbeat begins hypnotizing him. Before he's out cold he speaks once more.

"I love you guys." Susie flinches and blushes upon hearing that. She glances back at Ralsei to find him already slumbered over her.

"Awe, Ralsei loves us!" Lancer says with enthusiasm. "Do you love me to?" Susie faces him and her blush gets deeper.

"Well, yes Lancer." He smiles largely. "I love you." She pulls him closer and kisses him on the lips. Lancer's jaw uncontrollably lowers.

"Awe! You're the sweetest person I've ever met!" Susie chuckles.

"I guess I've never tried being sweet before." She admits.

"Well, you're pretty good at it. You should try being sweet more often as opposed to being scary." Susie smiles contently as Lancer lays back down on her shoulder. "Goodnight!" He blacks out within seconds. Susie chuckles a couple of times.

"Well then, I guess sweet does fit me. Perhaps it's time to stop being scary." She says to herself. Just as she's about to fall asleep, she spots someone. "Kris?" The young human walks out from the trees and faces her. "You're back." He nods.

"Yes, and I'm grateful you guys gave me some alone time. I needed to clear my head." He pauses for a second upon seeing Ralsei and Lancer asleep on her. "Are you guys cuddling?" Susie rolls her eyes.

"These two princes wanted me to be their pillow, and I felt I had to legally comply." Kris gets onto his knees.

"Well then, I guess I'll sleep over here." He lays his head on the ground for a second. "Wait." Susie flinches quickly. "Why is the ground so wet? It wasn't raining here." He sniffs the damp area on the ground before standing up and facing Susie, who is now blushing unusually deeply.

"What's the matter?" She asks him whilst sweating lightly. Kris steps forward, glares, and holds the Devil's Knife out in front of him.

"You've got some explaining to do!" He says firmly to her.

* * *

 **Author's Note: What can I say? I love this game! Of course, loving the characters is a huge part of it, writing stories like this is an even larger part of it! Hat's off to Toby Fox for making these awesome characters and amazing game. If you haven't played Deltarune yet, I'm sorry, but you're seriously missing out! But if you weren't aware, you can download chapter one right now for free. There will be another story I have in mind that could come at any time. If you enjoyed this one, prepare yourself for a world of... Chaos!**


End file.
